


The '100 Days' Journal

by applecameron



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-15
Updated: 2004-10-15
Packaged: 2017-10-31 05:05:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/340247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applecameron/pseuds/applecameron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The journal Jack would've kept, if he'd had one to keep, during the episode "100 Days".</p>
            </blockquote>





	The '100 Days' Journal

I remember when I met Kynthia. _Oh, God, if she says "what is this thing you call love?", I'll have to kill myself._ Captain Kirk, I ain't. With Laira, that's not a problem. She doesn't make demands. She knows what loss feels like. Wounded hearts and all that. We both know what it's like.

Shit, I wish I _was_ Captain Kirk. Then, the Enterprise would just be hiding behind some moon, waiting to come and get me after beating off the Alien of the Week. I'll just build my primitive cannon and fight off the Gorn, here, and bam! Cue the closing credits and let's all go home. 

Who'd Spock be? I know, big philosophical questions when you're stranded on the wrong side of the gate. Teal'c's got the stony face for it, but Daniel and Carter are the Brainpower Twins. Siler could be Scotty. I guess Carter for Spock, but then I argue more with Danny than with her.

Heh. Daniel with pointy ears. That'd be a hoot. I dunno, he may be more of a Dr. McCoy type. Emotional. Pokes me when I'm doing wrong, or at least in his opinion. But, Jesus, he cares. 

Yeah, OK, Sam'll get the pointy ears and Daniel can carry the hypospray and tell me I'm being an asshole.

Huh. God, I miss him. Shit.

Every day, I walk out to where the gate is buried. Hoping, maybe, I don't know.

How did it feel, for Daniel, burying the gate on Abydos, walking past it and knowing it was underground, but waiting. Was he tempted? _Knowing_ that it was there every time he walked past - did it tingle when he stepped over it? Did he walk softly?

Christ! Spock, Scotty, where the hell are you? Beam me the fuck up, already.

\-- Jack, "100 Days", the unexpurgated version.


End file.
